ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice
Plot The team is fighting a red robot. Ben is Humungousaur. Humungousaur turns into Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur viciously attacks the robot and destroys it. Gwen and Kevin, concerned by his aggressive behavior, rush to him. He angrily yells that he isn't Ben. Ultimate Humungousaur attacks Gwen and Kevin. Gwen notices that his eyes are red and theorizes that Albedo could be controlling him. Ultimate Humungousaur attacks them again. Ben momentarily takes control and Ultimate Humungousaur starts arguing with himself and beating himself up. Kevin swats him away with a car. He and Gwen rush to the construction site where he landed. Gwen casts a spell that turns Ultimate Humungousaur into Ben. Ben seems okay, but Ultimate Humungousaur takes over and he starts fighting with himself again. Gwen casts a sleep spell and Ben turns into Ultimate Humungousaur. When he wakes up, he is tied to a truck with metal. Gwen and Kevin brought in a therapist, Dr. Borhez, to try and help Ben. Ultimate Humungousaur struggles. Borhez tries to help Ultimate Humungousaur, but he quickly gets mad and breaks free. He starts choking himself. Borhez hypnotizes him. He breaks completely free and starts screaming. Borhez flees. Ultimate Humungousaur disappears in a flash of light, leaving a blacked-out Ultimatrix. Ben wakes up in a completely green city. He quickly finds that he is alone. He thinks that he is dead. Outside, Kevin does too, but Gwen says that she would know. She scans and finds him inside the Ultimatrix. She senses others in there with him. Inside, Ben sees a red light in the distance and turns away from it. The ground starts shaking and all of his Ultimate aliens except Wildmutt appear. Outside, Gwen wants to go in and help Ben, but Kevin thinks that getting Azmuth would be better. They decide to try both plans. Kevin flies away and Gwen projects her Anodite form into the Ultimatrix. Inside, Ultimate Spidermonkey wraps Ben in web and the Ultimates drag him towards the light. They say that he is alive inside the Ultimatrix. Ben turns into Ghostfreak and phases through the web. He tries to possess Ultimate Humungousaur, but fails. Ultimate Big Chill freezes Ghostfreak. He turns into Heatblast, breaks free, and then turns into Brainstorm. Brainstorm runs from the Ultimates, but they surround him. He turns into Diamondhead and attacks them. He says that he is a hero, but Ultimate Humungousaur says that he treats them like slaves. Ultimates Echo Echo and Cannonbolt defeat him and he turns into Ben. Gwen arrives and scatters the Ultimates. Kevin flies to Galvan Mark II, but a planetary security system shoots him down, destroying the Rustbucket. Kevin survives by absorbing the Rustbucket. He approaches Azmuth's fortress. A Mechamorph guard appears and attacks Kevin. They battle, attracting Azmuth's attention. The Ultimates attack Ben and Gwen. Ben turns into Way Big. He fights the Ultimates, defeating them. Ultimate Humungousaur calls for a retreat and they flee towards the light. Way Big and Gwen follow. Way Big explains that the Ultimates are alive and trapped, confusing Gwen. Ultimate Spidermonkey webs Gwen and drags her off. She easily escapes and he flees towards the light, a fire pit. Gwen finds Ultimate Spidermonkey, along with the others. Ultimate Humungousaur topples Way Big, sending him towards the pit. The Ultimates chant for him to burn. He gets up, but turns into Ben. Ultimate Echo Echo subdues Gwen. She breaks free and prepares to kill the Ultimates. Ben tells her to stand down. He then says that in order for the Ultimates to live, he has to die. On Galvan, Kevin tells the Mechamorph that Ben is a hero and his best friend. He is defeated, but Azmuth comes out and stops the Mechamorph. He and Kevin beam away. The Ultimates bring Ben to the pit. He asks to say goodbye to Gwen, and Ultimate Humungousaur allows him. Ben says goodbye and jumps into the pit. He awakens on Earth, surrounded by his friends and the Ultimatrix. Azmuth explains that he has fixed the flaw that brought the Ultimates to life. He gives Ben back the Ultimatrix and leaves with the Ultimates. The team leaves to go get burgers Impact *Ben transforms into Ghostfreak for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Ben transforms into Ghostfreak and Brainstorm for the final time in Ultimate Alien Ghostfreak UA.PNG|Ghostfreak|link=Ghostfreak Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Dr. Borhez *Mechamorph *Azmuth Villains *Red Robot *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Cannonbolt Aliens *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur x2 *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *Brainstorm *Diamondhead *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Returns